yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hana Daidaiyama
Hana Daidaiyama ist eine Schülerin an der Akademi High School und ein Teil der Mobbing-Clique. Aussehen Hana hat dunkelblaue Augen und dunkelblonde Haare, von dem vorne zwei große Strähnen pink gefärbt sind, mit dünnen gelben Strähnen dazwischen. Ihre Haare sind zu einem voluminösen Dutt toupiert, abgesehen von den zwei großen gefärbten Strähnen vorne, welche ihr Gesicht einrahmen. Vorne an ihrem Dutt sind eine pinke und eine gelbe Blume befestigt. Hana trägt leicht roten Lipgloss, pinken Lidschatten, rötlichen Rouge und pinken Nagellack, zudem hat sie gebräunte Haut. Sie trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an, allerdings ist ihr Rock kürzer als bei den anderen Schülerinnen. Dazu trägt sie einen senffarbenen Hoodie, der um ihre Hüfte gebunden ist, 6 Scrunchies, in den Farben gelb, pink und gelb, mit weißen Punkten, jeweils 3 an einem Arm und weiße Stulpen. Ihre Unterhose ist pink. Hanas Schultasche, welche stets an ihrer linken Schulter hängt, ist orange und hat weiße Henkel. Unten rechts sind zwei kleine gelbe Blumen auf die Tasche aufgedruckt. Ihre Handyhülle ist knallorange, hat auf der Vorderseite unten einen kleinen lila Strasstein in Blumenform und ist hinten mit Strassteinen besetzt. Auf der Rückseite ihrer Handyhülle sind drei große pinke Strasssteine in Blumenform und an ihrem Handy hängt ein Anhänger, eine große gelbe Blume. Persönlichkeit thumb|Hana posiert für die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Hana die Persönlichkeit Handysüchtig. Sieht sie, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet sie eine Leiche, wird sie ihr Handy zücken und ein Foto von Yandere-chan schießen. Hat sie ein Foto geschossen, wird sie aus der Schule fliehen und währenddessen das Foto an die Polizei schicken. Sie ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Sie ist Teil der Mobbing-Clique, dass bedeutet, dass sobald ein oder mehrere Schüler eine Reputation haben die niedriger als -33 ist, sie mit ihren Freundinnen den Schüler mit der niedrigsten Reputation mobben wird. Versucht man ein Foto von ihr zu machen, wird sie fröhlich für die Kamera posieren. Laut ihrem Schülerprofil gibt sie vor rein und unschuldig zu sein, aber privat ist sie ziemlich vulgär. Insgeheim ist ihre Lieblingsaktivität in der Vergangenheit von anderen nach "schmutziger Wäsche" zu suchen. Routine Zitate "Oh my god, I know who you're talking about - the boy with the giant glasses that cover half his face. Why can't he just get contacts like the rest of us?" "Oh mein Gott, ich weiß, von wem Du sprichst - der Junge mit der riesigen Brille, die sein halbes Gesicht bedeckt. Warum kann er sich nicht einfach Kontaktlinsen besorgen, wie der Rest von uns?" -Hana, wenn man sie fragt, was sie von Gema Taku hält- Trivia *Sie wurde im Build vom 2. Februar 2018 eingefügt. Illustrationen Bullies.jpg|Altes Thumbnail von Bullies and Phone Addicts in Yandere Simulator Galerie Student_83.png|1. Porträt, vom 02. Februar 2018 & 3. Porträt, vom 04. Februar 2018 Student_83(bugged).png|2. Portrait, vom 03. Februar 2018 Hana.png|4. Porträt, vom 05. Februar 2018 Hananew.png|5. Porträt, vom 05. Dezember 2018 & 7. Porträt, vom 11. Dezember 2018 Hananzug.png|6. Porträt, vom 06. Dezember 2018 HanaProfil.png|1. Profil, vom 02. Februar 2018 HanaProfilnew.png|2. Profil, vom 01. Dezember 2018 HanaProfil3.png|3. Profil, vom 15. Januar 2019 Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Handysüchtig Kategorie:Mobbing-Clique Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Klasse 2-1